Tank
The Tank is a vehicle in Broforce. It is summoned by Tank Bro's special. General Information * The tank is either dropped from the sky, or jumping out from the left of the screen if the terrain does not allow. * The tank can fire mortar shells or a giant missile that plows through dirt and explodes upon impact with enemies/indestructible terrain. ** They are alternated using the special command, which takes one second to do so. * The tank has high health but vulnerable to all types of damage. A few waves of bullets from the Bruiser or one direct hit from the airstrike will set the tank on fire. ** Strangely, one or two attacks from a Dog or a Xenomorph will also set the tank on fire. This is reasonable for an Alien, but not for a dog. ** After catching fire, the tank starts to blink red. Blinking gets more rapid as time passes and roughly indicates how long can the tank stay. ** Facehuggers will impregnate the tank, which takes a few times to set it on fire. This is also weird since Facehuggers can only impregnate living organisms, instead of machines. However, this does not produce a Xenomorph, and ejects any occupant the tank carries. ** A falling stone will instantly destroy the tank. ** Enemies usually do not attack the tank once it starts burning. * It can make bullets ricochet a short distance if they hit. * If the tank blows up, the occupant will be ejected with no harm, while dealing damage to anything nearby. Statistics * Mortar Strike (Default Primary) ** Damage: Over 30 per strike (Same as explosive barrel), gibs. Explodes if they ** Range: Approx. 8 blocks up, 5 blocks sideways. ** Rate of Fire: about once every 1.5 seconds. * Bunker Buster ** Damage: Over 30 per rocket (Same as explosive barrel), gibs ** Range: Max 10 blocks, this projectile's velocity increased over time and distance and pierces ground, as well as firing one block above where the tank's standing. ** Rate of Fire: About once every 2 seconds. There's a 0.5 second delay before the Bunker Buster flies out. * Special Ability: Charge - Activated by how you use sprint while on foot (Double tap left/right). Similar to Ash Broliams' special, the tank dashes forward after a delay of half a second, and still affected by gravity, at a very high speed as well as destroying enemies on the way. Any Suicide Bomber Mook/Engorged Mooks destroyed by that will not damage the tank. The charge will destroy any destructible terrain, but the tank will be unable to turn itself around and jumping is significantly harder. As a result, only use it if the area is clear, otherwise you either risk wasting the charge (When charging against a steel block), or falling down a cliff and destroying the tank. ** Damage: Over 100 damage per second, gibs. ** Range: 23 blocks on clear land. ** Quantity: 3 by default, but one is consumed if the tank came from the side. * In addition to all of the above, the tank also deals 5 damage to enemies it drives into, and when driving against a terrain based enemy such as a Skull Turret, it will be blocked but still damaged by the tank. This does not gib. As long as it is driving into an enemy, they will rapidly receive damage. * The tank destroys terrain it drives into except for steel blocks. * It can jump about 4-5 blocks high. Trivia * If there are multiple ammo crates around, Tank Bro can summon multiple tanks. This is useful in multiplayer as everyone can take advantage of their own tanks. * Simply driving over a Mook Truck can destroy the truck. * According to a promotional image from the update that added the tank, the cannon is significantly different from the in-game version, more resembling a tank cannon in this case. Category:2016 4th of July Update